


my heavy set of cares evaporates all around you

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Otto gives up being a supervillain when he falls for an irresistible superhero. Unfortunately, that means that now the other villains of Rosa are out for his blood. At least he can enjoy a quiet morning with Geoff before things start exploding.





	my heavy set of cares evaporates all around you

**Author's Note:**

> woo hoo superhero au!  
> (please DON'T read this for the podcast)

Otto remembers this coffee shop. A couple months ago, on a day that he was fighting Sky Ace, one of the hero’s powerful blasts of air sent him crashing through the front glass window. He hadn’t been back since then, since it isn’t in an area of town where he normally hangs around out of costume. But that last time, he had stopped for a moment to glance at the huge mural covering one wall.

It’s still here, thankfully undamaged from his glass-smashing entrance and any subsequent hero-villain clashes that might have occurred since then.

A huge mural filled with images of the city of Rosa’s history and culture. Including, right in the center, a portrait of Sky Ace and Mr. Crystal, standing back to back. Of course, whoever painted the mural got some physical qualities of the two heroes wrong, but it’s still cool.

Otto points at the mural and nudges Geoff. “Is that why you wanted to come here? To see your pretty face on the wall?”

Geoff opens his mouth to argue, glances at the wall, and then looks away quickly. “No! That’s… that’s not it! That’s like—”

Otto grabs his arm and pulls Geoff over to the space on the wall. “I want to get a picture of you next to it. See who looks better, you or Mr. Crystal.”

Geoff goes along with it, posing overdramatically next to the dramatically-posing painting of Mr. Crystal. They at least got that right, Otto thinks as he takes the picture. Hard not to, when there are probably hundreds of pictures out there of him posing in the middle of super-fights. All of them showing off what awesome legs Geoff has. Otto has a lot of them saved.

Otto checks the picture. “Yeah, you’re cuter,” he says. “Sorry Mr. Crystal, wherever you are.”

“Aw, that might hurt his feelings,” Geoff says, even though he’s smiling. 

“He’s a superhero with hundreds of adoring fans,” Otto says. “I’m sure he can get over me saying he’s not as good-looking as you.” 

They finally get in line so Geoff can order their drinks. Otto lets Geoff pick whatever he thinks Otto will like, and then they head over to a table near the restored window. 

“I broke this window once,” Otto says softly, as he waits a moment for his hot chocolate to cool.

Geoff’s face lights up. “Really?” he says curiously. “What happened?”

“Yeah, I kinda got… blown into it.” 

Geoff looks concerned at that, so Otto quickly adds, “I’m fine. I wasn’t really hurt from it. And this place is back to normal. And um… so you like coming here?” Oh, that was a bumbling way of changing the direction of this conversation. But anything is better than talking about how he used to get his ass kicked by Sky Ace. 

“Yeah, I like coming here,” Geoff says, staring into his cup. 

“It’s nice,” Otto says.

What the hell is this conversation? To avoid saying something cheesy or ridiculous, Otto takes a sip of his drink and ends up burning his tongue. Jeez, it seems like whenever he’s around Geoff now, Otto either flirts too much or makes things awkward. Things were probably easier when they were both behind their masks.

...No, it was still awkward back then. And there was the added strain of Geoff trying to stop whatever evil thing Otto was doing. At least they don’t have to deal with crime getting between them anymore. Just… the knowledge that Otto used to do that.

“It’s, uh, it’s one of my favorite places,” Geoff says. “I like coming here when I’ve been out all night and I have to be awake all day too.”

“Sorry,” Otto mumbles into his cup. “When, y’know, I was the one keeping you up all night.” He takes another too-hot sip before he can say, _‘I can still keep you up all night, but in a different way.’_

They _did_ make out and tease each other like that after dozens of fights. When Otto was still running around in his Night Fighter uniform, he would have felt perfectly comfortable saying that. But here, as normal people, on an adorable morning coffee date, he feels like it would be too much. 

“I didn’t mind it,” Geoff says, shaking Otto out of his thoughts. “Even though you were on the other side of the law. I liked seeing you.”

“The last couple times,” Otto says before he can think about what he’s saying, “I didn’t even care about what my plan was, I was just waiting for you to show up.”

“I know,” Geoff reaches over and takes his hand. Otto feels like he’s going to burn up. Or that he’s going to somehow corrupt Geoff. “I know I said it before but… I’m really glad you decided to switch sides.”

Otto is too. Even if he has to deal with Razzle Dazzle, Checkmate, and Lady Darkness who all definitely hate him for it.

Geoff continues holding Otto’s hand. It’s reminding Otto of the last time he was in the Knight Fighter uniform exactly a week ago, when Geoff made him promise that they’d play video games together soon. Geoff-Mr. Crystal had held his hands as they stood on the glass roof of the art museum. When Otto agreed, Mr. Crystal took off his mask, told Otto his name, and kissed him.

It made Otto want to do so much more. They didn’t have time that night. They didn’t have time the two times they met up for lunch dates this past week, since Geoff had work. But today...

Otto knows he’s staring. He’d better not be blushing, although his ears are hot and he can’t think of how to make words. 

“I, uh,” Otto stutters awkwardly. “You’re free all day, right?” 

“I’m spending it with you,” Geoff says. “Unless something happens and Sky Ace needs help.”

Screw Sky Ace. He can handle protecting Rosa by himself. Geoff deserves a damn day off from dealing with criminals and supervillains. 

“I promised you a video game date, didn’t I?” Otto says, building his confidence back up. “I’ve got a great setup at my place.” With biggest screen he could steal half a year ago, although he bought the rest of the stuff. Shit, Geoff might recognize some of the art lying around his apartment that he’s stolen from here and there. Shit. Well, nothing to be done about it now. And if Geoff says anything about it, he’ll just promise not to steal anything again.

Geoff squeezes his hand and an even bigger smile spreads across his face. Shit, it’s so much nicer up close when Otto doesn’t have to worry about anything else. He quickly leans across the table and kisses Geoff.

Otto was just planning for a quick kiss, but before he can break away, Geoff grabs his shirt collar. He holds Otto in place, kissing him harder and deeper—like they used to kiss on rooftops and in corners. It surprises Otto for a moment, but before he can react properly, Geoff lets him go. 

“You taste like hot chocolate,” Geoff says, that adorable smile still on his face.


End file.
